


THE WAITING - english version (La espera)

by stelluxfero



Category: Teen pregnancy - Fandom, teen girl - Fandom, young girl - Fandom
Genre: Ballerina, Ballet, Breaking Up & Making Up, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fertile, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insemination, Making Love, Pregnancy, Sex, Teen Pregnancy, True Love, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, teen mom - Freeform, underage mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelluxfero/pseuds/stelluxfero
Summary: He was her love, her only loveShe had loved him since she could remember and would love him foreverShe would never love anyone else but himand he...he would be capable of putting the world at her feethttps://www.wattpad.com/story/239406980-la-espera-english-version-the-waiting
Relationships: preteen/adult, teengirl/olderman, young girl/boyfriend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 15 Days ago

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [LA ESPERA](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682717) by STELLUXFERO. 



Original and updated version can be read at:

  
**https://www.wattpad.com/story/239406980-la-espera-english-version-the-waiting**

**\----------------------------**

**15 Days ago**

The party had been moderately fun, nothing special, except that I had my own party planed. I only spent fifteen minutes at my friend’s house and after making up a dumb excuse left, he was already waiting for me outside, just like we had previously agreed. I had managed to get permission to be away from home for three hours, three hours during which he, my love and me, would have fun and we had a lot of fun until we both reached ecstasy, not once but very many times


	2. 1rst month

Original and updated version can be read at:

  
[ **https://www.wattpad.com/story/239406980-la-espera-english-version-the-waiting** ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/239406980-la-espera-english-version-the-waiting)

**\-------------------------------**

“NO!!” I strongly screamed with tears falling down uncontrollably, while I held the proof in my shaking hand, scared, and frightened like a little girl afraid of her own shadow

“Michelle, is everything well?” worried my mother asked almost immediately, knocking at the bathroom door “Michelle open now!”

Quickly I put away the test, hid the evidence of that night of passion. Washed my hands, my face and teeth

“What’s happening mommy?” finally I answered opening the door, after five minutes during which she remained knocking at the door almost trying to bring it down, five minutes that were enough for me to calm down and recover my usual mood

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY: What’s happening?” she asked yelling nervous and worried, inside I was just like her: shaking with fear, about to explode in a tide of emotions, but had to remain calm, stay tranquil, had to do it

“FIRST THAT SCREAM” she continued just as altered “I’m out here, you don’t answer and now you open just as calm as if nothing…” she said trying to calm down, but breathing just as shaken like a while ago

“Ohhh that” I said while going out, with tranquil steps but shaking inside “I only saw a spider…in, in the mirror…got scared…that was it” I added while going to my bedroom and closed the door

“Don’t scared me like that again” she warned from outside and then went away

Some minutes later we shared a quick breakfast, before she had to run towards her work and me to school

I ran as fast as I could to get there before my friends did, I needed some moments alone to send a message, I had to tell him what had happened, give him the terrible news that had me so distraught

Sending him a message would be rather quick and easy, save that nobody; absolutely nobody could see the mobile device, which he had given me, so we could always be in contact. Nobody must know of the relationship between us, because nobody would accept it due to the extreme differences between us

Extreme differences not only in age or size but other more subtle ones, which normally none would notice. Except if they had spent a lot of time, like I had by his side, that those little details would become evident, for I knew him since young, well, since I was younger and since then we had kept our relationship a secret

In those times our relationship had been tender and romantic, he helped me with everything, was the support I so much lacked. The daddy I had never had, the friend that played with me, the teacher that thought me so many things, for he had literally opened the world before me. Precisely because of the teachings he had given me that I now enjoyed being an exceptional student, not only in academic matters but also in ballet, because in both I was considered, in words of my teachers: a prodigy child; in words of my classmates: a weird bug, an absolute nerd and geek

Until now that our friendship had matured from a tender romance into something more physical, more intense and much more serious. I closed the bathroom door and immediately started to write the message:

“ **WE HAVE A VERY DIRE PROBLEM!** ” I wrote emphasizing every word

“Hello, beautiful!” he immediately answered, almost as if he had been waiting for my message. I loved that in him, he was always there for me, at any moment, as if I was of vital importance to him

“Good morning, how are you? Are you in school already?” he asked in his message while I was still writing “what’s the problem about?”

“obviously I’m at school” angrily I answered “ **my pregnancy test came out positive** ” I wrote with a shaking hand, without knowing what he would answer, without knowing what would happen

“EXCELLENT!” his answer came immediately and I felt how my legs lost all their strength, because I had to lean on the door, of the stall where I had locked myself in, to be able to remain standing

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH EXCELLENT?” I asked, between incredulous and angry before his answer “WE ARE IN SERIOUS PROBLEMS!”

“Relax little one” came his answer, evidently trying to calm my nerves, producing just the opposite effect because I was becoming even more distraught “everything is going to be fine”

“ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY: RELAX AND EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE FINE**?” I practically screamed “ **MY MOMMY IS GOING TO KILL ME** …”

“Don’t worry about anything” came the message interrupting what I was about to write “I’m watching over you”

“But…”

“Do you trust me?” he asked, I read three time the last message; I wanted to keep on screaming at him, my nerves so demanded it, but his question required a very simple answer

“YES, but…” I wrote trying to calm down not only the fear that made my whole body shake, but to appease my explosive temper

“Everything is going to be fine, relax” he wrote, I was about to answer the message when an intense ringing sound alerted me that it was time for classes to begin “go to classes, have a nice day” the message came while I was leaving the stall

I washed my face, because I had been crying again during our brief conversation, I put my backpack over my shoulder, thinking how had he known that I had to go to my class and was about to leave when a new message from him arrived:

“by the way, those cloth I gave you as a gift make you look even more beautiful” I remained frozen behind the door that my hand had been about to open, because I was just wearing the outfit, that a few days ago, he had given me: high heels, lace stocking, pleated miniskirt, satin blouse and blazer everything in an harmonious set in pastel pink, black and grey oxford colors

Still shaking with fear, my nerves upset, but above all with the enormous doubt about how he had known that I was wearing the cloth he had gifted to me, I left the girls bathroom, and breathing deeply got ready to begin one more school day

Like every day after school I returned to home on my own, like every day I ate alone when I got there, like always I did my homework alone, because even when I was so small, not only in height but also in age, I had shown and extraordinary maturity for my short age, that is until that moment

I had been crying for ten minutes openly and without any consolation, the mobile device on the little table in the living room in front of me, next to my open books and notebooks from the homework I had just finished doing. In the screen of the device the message I had written, ten minutes ago, could be read:

“ **I have to see you, pretty please** ” it was a plea, because the sadness, the anguish and worries hadn’t let me concentrate in nothing else during the whole day. And even so I had managed to obtain an outstanding grade in a surprise math exam. That would have been enough pretext for any other to feel blissful, but I had other more important things in which to think

On which I was thinking when the door bell rang, practically making me jump in fright, still crying I ran to open the door and opened it with a bang, without looking before opening it, for I perfectly well knew who it was

“I HATE YOU!” I yelled at him as soon as I opened the door “how could you do this to me?” I complained while turning around and leaving him standing at the entry

“Hello Michelle” he greeted me calmly while closing the door and followed me to the living room where I was lying on the couch, crying even more

“Had a nice day?” he asked while getting close, I listened how he checked the homework I had been doing while I kept on crying “those problems are rather simple and easy” he commented while putting all my things in order

“THOSE PROBLEMS ARE EASY TO RESOLVE!” I screamed turning to look at him, rather upset “this problem isn’t!” I added while pointing towards my lower belly

With a calm stride he came and sat by my side and hugged me, immediately I snuggled against his enormous and strong body, after some minutes of crying over him I calmed down and turned to see him with a wet face and reddened eyes from crying so much

“What are we going to do?” I asked with a just a thread of voice, like a little girl that asked her father for help, I looked at him lifting my face completely for how tall he was, in my eyes clearly expressed all my doubts and fears

“We are going to care for our baby” he answered with a smile while placing his enormous hand a bit below where my abdomen would be, just where our baby would be growing inside of me

“But…?” I asked full of doubts

“But there won’t be any problem” he assured me, again, after we had been kissing deeply and intensely for several minutes

“Are…are you very sure?” I asked slightly more tranquil, searching in him the confidence and security that I so much needed at that moment

“Of course I am” he answered immediately with a wide and confident smile thus making me smile again in turn

“You have already eaten, right?” he asked and I answered with a brief movement of my head “very well, have you finished your homework?” and again I answered in a similar manner “well then all that’s left is for you to get changed and go to your ballet class”

“I’m not sure I want to go” I told him; full of doubts and in a low voice without separating myself from him

“Come on, the exercise will do you good, both of you” he commented while getting up and taking my hand took me to my bedroom so I could change, in front of him, while he told me of all the things he had been thinking and planning since that morning when I gave him the news

“¿ _liste mon petite ballerina_?” he asked, a few minutes later before we left the house, with that deep and strange accent of his that always gave me a delicious shudder in my whole body. A bit nervous I just shook my head again in agreement

“Oh yes, before I forget” he said while handing me a strange jar “I need you to take two of this, everyday without exception, starting right now” he commanded

“What are they?” I asked while getting a glass with water so I could obey his indication

“Obviously, prenatal vitamins” he answered with a wink while I swallowed them and he carried my bag with all I needed for my class

Minutes later, together, hand in hand, we arrived to where I took, everyday, my ballet classes. Where all my teachers and classmates believe that he was my daddy


	3. 2nd month

Original and updated version can be read at:

  
**https://www.wattpad.com/story/239406980-la-espera-english-version-the-waiting**

**\----------------------**

My life that is our life: my mommy, mine and that of the baby that was growing inside of me continued its normal course. I went to school, did my homework, took my ballet classes like any normal girl would

I kept meeting with my boyfriend, my love and the father of my baby everyday or better said every night. He always cared for me, asking not only what I had eaten and my mood, but also to make sure that I had been taking the vitamins he had given me, which I kept as hidden as the mobile device

“Have you felt any different?” he asked without stopping the full body examination that every night he did to me

“No” I answered while he continued the examination, during which I had to remain very still and lying in bed for the duration of it “is everything fine?” I asked when he finally had finished, lifting my head a bit uneasy

He didn’t answer while waiting for the results, his elegant face only lit by the light on the screen of the strange device he held in his hand

“Everything is going perfectly” he answered after exhaling a deep breath, after some instants of anxious and nervous wait for the results

“Just great!” I exclaimed tranquilized by what he had said and when I noticed his until then tense face relaxing “have you thought about a name for him?” I asked while sitting by his side and watching the screen, where he had been reading the results

“For her” he corrected me while touching the screen and it showed one particular result

“Her?” I asked getting closer to try and decipher the strange and complex language displayed in the screen “I don’t understand anything on it” I commented without looking at him while doing a crooked grin

“Would you like to learn?” he asked handing me the crystalline rectangle that he had been using for my examination while he lay down on my bed

“Of course!” I answered excited practically jumping so I was sitting on top of him, who immediately started to caress me tenderly

“Ok, but that will be tomorrow” he said while we kissed intensely “because first I need to exponentiate your processing capacity”

“Is it very difficult to understand?” I asked while the passion grew enormously in him and desire took control of me

“For your species? It would be undecipherable” he answered while we rolled over my bed, while the intensity of our love escalated “but you will be able to understand, speak and write it with fluidity …” he said while our lips joined again, while our bodies joined again “…tomorrow”


	4. 3rd month

Original and updated version can be read at:

  
**https://www.wattpad.com/story/239406980-la-espera-english-version-the-waiting**

\----------------------

The calm and tranquility that surrounded our lives was only superficial. Because inside the changes were each time more dramatic

I had spent my free time studying many things, better said consuming information, among which was everything relative to pregnancy, all that a future and rather young mother like I was going to be should expect. While part of the information matched with what was happening in me, there were several details that didn’t

Among the most evident were my new physical abilities, because I was more than capable of surpassing, by a lot, any Olympic athlete, in any discipline, and that was the reason for which I had to be extremely cautious with any physical activities I performed

Like if that wasn’t enough now I had to be careful about not falling asleep during classes, sleep that wasn’t due to the tiredness proper of my current pregnancy stage, but because classes were now extremely simple and boring. Just as simple and boring as the online classes I was taking at doctorate level. I could have easily gone to even higher professional levels, but I started to get afraid of drawing to much attention so I had to limit myself, and get bored on that level, while I concluded, with a _magna cum laude_ mention, my fifth doctorate

In addition to those, there was another little detail that didn’t match and it was that despite having a three month pregnancy, this was not even noticeable on my physique, which still appeared to be that of a normal girl of my age. Worried, more than once I had asked my husband, that is my boyfriend, about it and his answer had always left me with even more doubts:

“ _Sometimes the greatest things begin very small_ ”

But it was comprehensible, for he had to reduce his great and powerful structure, to adjust to that of an average adult male, or nobody would believe that he was my father or even from this world


	5. Beam me up, Scotty

Original and updated version can be read at:

  
**https://www.wattpad.com/story/239406980-la-espera-english-version-the-waiting**

**\--------------------------**

Everything was going as normal as possible under those strange circumstances until when my third month of pregnancy was almost over; since some nights ago he had been serious and worried, not due to the results because now that I could read them on my own I knew that everything was fine, it was something else, something he didn’t want to tell me

“Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you?” I complained practically stopping, cold, all the passion and playfulness that we had been enjoying until that moment

“I had already told you: nothing is bothering me” he answered sighing heavily, avoiding looking at me in the eyes

“Please” I begged seeking to catch his eyes with mine “just tell me the truth”

“Very well…” he said sighing again “I’m going to tell you what’s happening, directly:” he made a pause during which he took a deep breath, during which he looked at me directly

“Mercí’s development” he said referring to our daughter, for that was the name that between both we had chosen for her “has reached the maximum possible capacity within you, to continue her growth, in the traditional manner of your species, it would be lethal for both”

“What?” I asked almost in shock for what I had just listened, I felt myself going pale and my heart beat accelerating in anguish

“The extraction of Mercí is a necessity, so that she can continue her growth as our species does” he said in a cold tone of voice, almost mechanical, that never, until now had I heard him used. Listening to him speak like that, joint with what he had said practically made me faint in his arms

Feeling and acting almost like a zombie I spent the whole next day, while in my mind I heard over and over again the same phrase:

_“In two days a group of specialist will come to perform the extraction”_

During the following two nights he continued to assure me, giving me trust in that such a procedure wouldn’t have any complication; that could be performed without further assistance on his ship, but given the extreme importance that we, both of us, had for him and his species, he hadn’t wanted to take any risk. Neither him nor the leaders of his species

The second day came and found be shaking with fear, since that morning until the moment when he came into my bedroom

“Everything is going to be fine” again he assured while hugging me, comforting me, putting me at ease

“I’m very afraid!” I said again trembling and crying “for myself, but above all for Mercí” I said amid sobs

“There is nothing to be afraid of” he said calmly and with and enormous smile in his face “we are going to take good care of you, of both of you”

“And…and if…something happens?”

“Nothing is going to happen” he said hugging me again, holding me firmly against his powerful structure “and you will be able to meet her immediately” he said thrilled

“Can you promise me that both of us are going to be fine?” I asked trying to calm down while cleaning the tears with the sleeve of my pajama

“I promise” he said with a firm and serious voice. A glimpse of a scared smile appeared on my face, for he had never lied to me “beside you will be able to know the insides of my ship” he said while winking

“It can’t be very different from others I have seen in movies” I said half joking and half seriously, with a mischievous smile on my face while he was bent with laughter

“It’s as different, from anything you have ever seen in a movie, as an ant would be against a star” he answered with fake seriousness, when he finally stopped laughing

“It can’t be sooo different, can it?” I asked filled with curiosity

“Would you like to find out for yourself?” he said shaking in his hand a strange spherical and crystalline object

“Can I do it?” I begged looking at him with tender, puppy like eyes, the same expression that any little girl would use to convince her father to buy or give her something

“Go ahead” he said with a smile while handing me that sphere he had in his hand and that was already set, just waiting for the order

“ _Beam us up, Scotty_!” I exclaimed with a wide smile before confirming the order that would take us to his ship

“You were dying to do that, right?” he asked almost bent with laughter when instants later we appeared in the pristine interior of his ship “I can’t believe my girlfriend is a _Trekker_ …” he said while guiding me through the complex labyrinth that the insides of his ship was

“I’m not really one” I answered slightly offended “and I also can’t believe that you are a fan of _Star Wars_ ”

“I’m not really either” he immediately answered without turning to look at me “I’m only amused by your concept of what a _Stellar War_ would be, if you only really knew how they are…” he said sighing “besides your limited comprehension and childish interpretation about how the manipulation of the quintessence should be makes me laugh…”

“You speak just like a fan would!” I interrupted him while laughing

“Of course not” he complained, turning to look at me

“Of course you do” I answered almost singing while I got ahead a few steps

“Humans” he said in a barely audible tone of voice, while making an effort to withstand my childish attitude

“ _Alien_ ” I said turning to see him while poking my tongue out at him

“How dare you” he answered, with fake offense, while catching me and lifting me in his powerful arms

“How dare you, come to my world and seduce me” I said almost in a purr while snuggling against him, feeling safe among his arms

“I only did it, because I love you”

“And I love you too”


	6. THAT YOU ARE MY…WHAT?

Original and updated version can be read at:

  
**https://www.wattpad.com/story/239406980-la-espera-english-version-the-waiting**

\--------------------------------------------

“Are you well?” he asked me again, for the fifth time, while hugging me and i snuggled against him my eyes fixed on the sphere that contained our daughter, my tears, of joy, flowing non stopping

“In some more days you will be able to speak to her” he announced sighing and with an enormous smile, of pride, in his face

“Really?” I asked almost jumping in excitement and he confirmed it with a simple movement of his head

“Do you mean talk, talk, directly with her or…?”

“Of course I mean talking directly to her” he said looking at me with an amused expression “obviously I don’t mean in a verbal manner, but communicating directly to her mind” he said placing his enormous finger on my forehead while I smiled and dreamt with that beautiful possibility

“Thank you” I said taking his hand in both of mine, kissing it “thanks for worrying so much for me, for us”

“I worry because you are very important for me” he answered giving me a tender kiss in my forehead “because I have been caring for you since before you were born”

Flattered as I felt by what he had just said, it also brought a strange doubt

“What do you mean by that?” I asked feeling a growing uneasiness and concern growing inside me

“Your species is the most compatible with ours” he calmly explained “and from all of your species, you were the one with the highest probabilities of success, that was the main reason why we chose you”

That made me get away from him while several questions tumbled in my mind one after the other:

Hadn’t it been for love? Had I just been the most adequate? Then any other girl could have been chosen in my place? Was I only an experiment?

“Even so” he kept on speaking “certain genetic manipulation was required to make you optimal to be able to procreate with ours”

“What?” I asked more surprised by the moment, getting a bit further away from him

“Small modifications to your genetic code” he said with an expression of certain satisfaction in his face “only that those must be made from the very moment of conception”

“What do you mean with that?” I asked alarmed getting, even farther away, from him

“You very well know what I mean” he said looking at me directly in the eyes and I immediately understood what he had just said

“You made…you beget…” I said while choking a scream of fear before the comprehension of what he had just said “you are my…”

“I am, in terms of your world, your father” he said with a wide smile while I saw him with wide eyes and terrified

My head was spinning, I just couldn’t believe what he had just said, I couldn’t accept what that meant. He was my father and now was also the father of my baby, which was a total and absolute…

“It is only an aberration in the terms of your culture” he said evidently reading my thoughts

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” I screamed angry, scared and dazed

“I only did it because I love you” he explained, his hand approaching me

“I HATE YOU!” I scream getting further away from him, I felt trapped in that place “LET ME GO!” I screamed with all my strength looking all around me, I felt like a lab rat

“You are behaving in a childish manner…” he said taking a few steps towards me

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” I screamed falling on my knees “I’m just an experiment to you” I sobbed

“You just need to calm down” he explained “you must think about it in a logical manner, tomorrow you shall understand what …”

“I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU…EVER AGAIN!” with all my strength I screamed furiously, he looked at me with a very deep sadness in his face, instants later we disappeared from his ship and back in my bedroom

“I have never lied to you” he commented while I remained on my knees, huddled and shaking with fear in the farthest possible corner, as far away from him as possible “I just waited until you had the sufficient maturity so as to…”

“You already used me as your experiment” I said without looking at him “now I want you to leave and never return” I added filled with hate, resentment and grudge

From the corner of my eye I was able to see how he took a tentative step towards me, but stopped, he wanted to say something else but didn’t, he simply disappeared


	7. After…

Original and updated version can be read at:

  
**https://www.wattpad.com/story/239406980-la-espera-english-version-the-waiting**

\--------------------------------------------

Regardless of how superior my processing capacity had become, I was and still am a little girl

I had acted by fear, by shear impulse before something so strange and unknown. Yes, he was my father and was now father to Mercí, our daughter; perhaps all of that would be extremely weird under normal circumstances, but what was normal about our relationship?

He even wasn’t from this world, so why should I expect something normal about my birth? ,In my relationship with him? , In the birth of our daughter? I mean, I couldn’t even qualify, any more, as being part of this species: the human race

Besides he had been the best father that any girl could wish for, a friend in whom I could trust, his help had made me capable of facing any problem and of course he had been the most excellent of all teachers

Later he had become the love of my life, a love so great that had flourished into the beautiful daughter we had, in the words of his species, together: created

Now because of my immaturity, due to my childish temper, I had lost, both of them…for ever

During the following month I fell into a very deep depression, I performed, machine like, the everyday tasks I had to do, but without any real interest because my spirit was practically turned off

I had sent him, since the following night in which with so much hater I had asked him to leave, hundreds of daily messages: apologizing, asking him, or better said begging him to return, explaining that I had acted like a child and that I need him and Mercí back by side

But he hadn’t replied to any, I kept sending messages, each time less frequent, as slowly I had been losing hope. Thus had passed five slow and anguished filled months; I was keeping track and Mercí should be in the last month before her birth, that is if she followed the normal human gestation length of time

It was in December, I had just finished my first important presentation at ballet; easily I could have reached the title of _Prima Ballerina_ but, with my current mood the last thing I wanted was calling attention on myself, reason for which I intentionally limited myself so that I remained hidden, just one more in the _Corps de Ballet_

Even when my mommy had gone to see me, she had to return, to her job, almost as soon as the presentation had ended, so I would have to return, again, alone back home

Even when it was late, I hadn’t changed, the theater was almost empty but before I left I desired to go to the stage; when I got there I felt and irresistible urge to dance, there were some few light on, which gave the stage a lonely and sad feeling

There was nobody else there, so I saw no problem in performing one of the most dramatic parts, the one that the _Prima Ballerina_ would perform in the **Swans Lakes** , when enacting the **Dying Swan** …dying as my heart was dying from sadness

For only four brief minutes during which I let go, to the height of my skills. Four minutes, during which I enjoyed being the star, expressing in that dance all my pain. Four minutes that ended when a lonely series of applauses returned me to reality

Scared, from the floor I turned to see from where those applauses had come, to realize that an enormous and powerful shape was, slowly, descending the stairs until it had reached the stage

“You came back” I said in a whisper, breathless from the surprise

“I would cross the galaxy for you” he answered offering me his hand, which I took almost trembling with emotion

Without letting go, with his other hand and performing an elegant movement he showed me what he had hidden in his palm. I saw it without understanding what it was, for it shone almost with a light of its own, but it was almost black, crystalline and set upon a ring of white and shining metal

“Would you accept to be my wife?” he said taking my hand and putting it on my finger, while I cried and was breathless before such an unexpected question

My heart was beating at a fast pace, but I felt as fragile as a little girl, trembling with emotion I took his other hand, the one with which he had place the ring on my finger, I saw him directly in his eyes, loosing myself in his profound and bottomless black eyes

“OUI!” I answered with my soul trembling with emotion and I jumped into his arms, where I snuggled feeling safe, protected and secure “je t'aimerai pour toujours”

“I promise that from now on I shall do things accordingly to the traditions of your culture” he said while we softly kissed, while we left that place

“Ok” I answered almost in a purr, feeling as if I was floating in a dream while contemplating that jewel that now rested on my finger. It had seemed so small in his hand, but now, with the ring on my finger I realized it would be the size of the **Graff Pink** and as beautiful that it would make the **Black Orlov** pale by comparison

“That means we will have to wait for five years before we can get married, following the traditions of your culture” he explained

“Five years?” I asked without understanding why we had to wait for so long

“It’s the time that remains for you to be of a legal age, according to your laws” he said with a slight laugh while we disappeared from there and instants later appeared in his ship, just in front of our daughter

Before Mercí, whom was already the height of a five year old girl and thrilled greeted me, immediately recognizing me. In an instant he set on my forehead a small crystal and before I could ask him what it was, I heard in my mind a small and sweet voice, like that of a crystal bell:

“Hello mommy”

“Hello Mercí, my love” I answered turning to see her, surprised and thrilled

“By the way” he said looking at me, with a weird expression in his face “what would you think about becoming the mother of a race that could conquer the whole galaxy?”

“WHAT?” I asked alarmed

**THE END?**


End file.
